


Two Black Cadillacs

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Revenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: Two Black Cadillacs, meeting for the first time...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> Song!fic based on Carrie Underwood's 'Two Black Cadillacs' but the whole song isn't used.
> 
> Ambrollins and Rolleigns, then eventual Ambreigns

**_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_ **

**_One is for his wife. The other for the woman who loved him at night_ **

**_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_ **

Dean looked out the window of the cadillac as it drove past the big trees that had flower petals dropping slowly and gently, a ghost of a smile graced his face, this was Seth's favourite time of year. That point of Spring when the flowers would begin to bloom, and then get so full that they began dropping. 

Dean then turned to look out the back window, seeing the line of cars behind, following the hearse as it slowly drove, playing the saddest song that Dean had ever heard. He looked back to the front and he took a breath when he saw the matching black cadillac coming up from the other side of the street. Dean knew exactly who it was in the backseat of that car. It was Dean's version of 'the other woman' except, 'she'? was a man. 

The hearse pulled into the graveyard and Dean's blue eyes followed it as the two cadillacs stopped almost touching each other. Dean waited with a bated breath as the driver of his car, stepped out and came to the back to open the door for him 

"Mr. Ambrose-Rollins," the driver greeted him, Dean buttoned his suit jacket and gave the man a tight lipped smile 

"It's just Mr. Ambrose now Trevor, thank you," Dean admonished and stepped out of the car

He watched as the matching cadillac's door opened and the man that Dean knew nothing about, but felt like he knew everything about, stepped out 

Dean did not look at him, couldn't bear it right now. He was just here to put his ex-husband (thank god) in the ground. He was here to say goodbye and good riddance to the man who ripped out his heart. He was here to say goodbye to Seth Rollins. 

**_And the preacher said he was a good man_ **

**_And his brother said he was a good friend_ **

"Today, we celebrate the life of Seth Colby Rollins-Ambrose," Dean rolled his eyes at that

"He was a good man." the preacher continued, Dean silently clicked his tongue, he disagreed. 

"Anyone want to say a few words about our dearly departed?" 

Dean stayed put, and watched from behind his black veil, that his mother-in-law, well ex, made him wear, he watched as the man who stood across from him stayed silent as well, not even a twitch. 

"He was a good friend," 

Dean turned his eyes and met the side of his ex brother-in-law's face. Of course Seth was a good friend, Dean could agree with that, Seth's friendliness and sunny disposition was some of the qualities that made Dean fall in love with him all those years ago. 7 fucking years. 7 fucking years of Dean's life, that Seth chewed up and spat back in his face. Dean choked back his bitter tears 

_**But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry** _

_**Bye bye, bye bye** _

_**Yeah they took turns laying a rose down** _

_**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground** _

_**He's not the only one who had a secret to hide** _

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye** _

Dean stepped up first and took a blood red rose that he had brought with him and clenched his jaw as he stepped up to the place where his ex love's coffin was resting, all rich white and smooth gold, there he lay, on a bed of satin, dressed in his favourite suit. Dean took his hand and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Seth's hand. Dean smirked, he gave 'Kiss of Death' a whole new meaning. He cleared his throat and walked over to where the man with the matching black veil was standing and took a rose from his own bundle and held it out to the bigger man 

"You deserve to say goodbye to the asshole just like I did." 

The man snickered and raised his tattooed arm up to gently pluck the rose from the blonde man's hand, he made sure to brush their fingers together, Seth wasn't the only one who had a secret to hide as they shared a knowing smile behind their veils and Roman stepped up, resting the rose on Seth's chest, but he did not waste his kiss on Seth. He sighed and stepped back as the preacher began reciting psalms to save Seth's soul. They both knew there was no chance of that happening. The man was definitely no saint. They began laying Seth's body in the hole and the preacher told Dean to throw a handful of dirt onto the coffin. Dean nodded to the other man and they both bent down and threw some dirt on the pristine white coffin and then the graveyard helpers, began filling the hole and Dean looked to the skies. Good riddance you whore.

**_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_ **

**_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_ **

**_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_ ** ****

As Dean walked away from the service, he remembered the first time he had found out about Seth's infidelity. He always had the hunch that Seth wasn't all that faithful to him. He had dialled a number on Seth's phone, that showed up multiple times, all hours of the nights, when Seth had conveniently needed to go to the bathroom, or had locked himself away in his study, working on a new case. Dean remembered every word of the conversation he had, had with the other man. He waited until Seth went to take some of Dean's cookies to his mother, she lived almost 30 minutes away, and he insisted that Seth should leave his phone at home, since the battery was dying. Seth thought Dean was stupid and naiive, so he listened and left. As soon as the car pulled away, Dean called the number, it was approximately 5 seconds that Dean held his breath then 

_"Hello my prince,"_

_Dean's breath stopped and he huffed the most bitter laugh in the world_

_"It's true then? Fuck, I'm stupid." Dean said, tears filling his eyes as he gripped the front of his bangs tight_

_"You're not Seth." the smooth voice replied in confusion_

_"No I'm not, who are you?" Dean asked, still trying to give Seth the benefit of the doubt_

_"I'm Roman Reigns, Seth's boyfriend," the voice-Roman replied and just like that, Dean's world crashed and his heart fell into his stomach_

_"Are you Seth's brother or?" Roman asked and Dean laughed shakily and shook his head_

_"Try his husband. We've been married for 4 years, together for 7," Dean replied and the other line was quiet for a little while then-_

_"What? No, you're lying. I want to talk to Seth."_

_Dean shook his head at the hurt he heard in the other man's voice. He couldn't even hate him, he sounded genuine. As in, he could genuinely hear the confusion in Roman's voice, he didn't know Seth was married. He spent the rest of the time he had before Seth would return, telling Roman everything. By the end of the conversation, both men were heartbroken and angry. Angry that Seth had lied to them and played them for so long. Roman and him had decided that Seth would pay for the shit he had put them through. Seth shouldn't have drank that strange smelling tea now should he?_

Dean laughed at the memory. Seth deserved it. The fucker. Dean wiped under his nose as tears fell down his cheeks. He thought Seth was the one. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Seth. He was ready to do all the legalities to look into adoption, or surrogacy, then he found the little red stain on the chest of Seth's white shirt. The way it was placed, Dean knew that the person had to have been sitting on Seth's lap to have spilled it there, Dean didn't drink red wine, and Seth didn't drink at all, he had, had some liver complications early on and they were both lucky that everyone believed that it was Seth's liver that killed him. 

"HEY!" 

Dean froze in his spot. He knew that voice. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face the other man, the man raised his hands and slowly removed his own veil and Dean could see why Seth had fallen for the man, he was beautiful. Soulful grey eyes, long hair, longer than Seth's, perfectly up in a bun, full lips, and from how close Dean was standing, he could see the freckles that dotted the other man's nose and cheeks, Roman was beautiful. 

Almost like he could hear his thoughts, Roman smiled wide, and by god, he shone. Without asking, Roman raised his hands again and reached over, bringing Dean's veil up and over his head and Dean watched as Roman's smile faded slowly and he all but froze. Dean looked down, he was not even a spec in Roman's white tablecloth of beauty. 

"Wow." Roman breathed and Dean met his eyes, and tilted his head in question 

"You're so beautiful." Roman answered the unasked question and Dean blushed, looking away, and smiling Roman's breath hitched as he saw the dimples on Dean's perfectly rounded cheeks and Dean blushed brighter 

A large, warm hand cupped his cheek and brought his head back so Roman could hold him steady under his piercing gaze, electric blues met sterling silver and melted

"How could he have ever thought to cheat on someone as perfect as you?" Roman asked and Dean chuckled

"How he didn't divorce me to be with you is the right question," Dean replied, smiling bashfully

Roman looked like he wanted to say something about Dean's self-depreciation, but thought better of it and instead stroked his thumb over Dean's sharp cheekbone and Roman hummed in consideration. Truthfully, Dean thought this was a little weird. You weren't supposed to get along **this** well with the person your husband cheated on you with, yet here they were, Dean's heart beating out of his chest at Roman's touc- 

"Have dinner with me tonight," 

Dean blinked a few times, unsure of what Roman had just said, he heard him speak yes, but he wasn't sure he heard the words he said. 

"Pardon?" 

"Have dinner with me tonight," Roman said again, smiling wide and really, how could Dean say no? 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dean asked, biting his lip, Roman's eyes glued to it and then Roman smirked 

"You don't?" Roman threw back, same confident smirk on his face 

"I mean his ex-husband going to dinner with his ex-lover? Seth's gonna be rolling in his grave." Dean joked, trying his best not to lean into Roman's touch that had yet to move from his cheek. Roman snorted a laugh at his words and Dean fought a flinch from how rough and unlike Roman it sounded

"Good. Fucker deserves it." Roman said and then his eyes softened again as they met Dean's 

"Please beautiful? Go on a date with me tonight?" 

Dean thought a little. This probably wasn't a good idea, I mean what would people say? What would Seth's family say? Dean didn't have a family to worry about their opinions, plus Seth's family knew that he had been cheating on Dean for the better part of the year! Yet no one thought to talk him out of his infidel ways or mention anything to Dean, so to hell with all of them. This wasn't their business anymore. Dean wasn't their business anymore. 

"Yes Roman, I'd love to go out with you." Dean finally replied and Roman smiled again 

"I'll pick you up at 7, I still remember his address." Roman said as Trevor got Dean's door for him

"See you then Ro," Dean said and smiled as Roman walked over to his own car as the driver got his door 

"Seven?" Roman asked and Dean smiled

"Seven." 

Roman gave him one last smile before getting into the car and the driver closed the door and got into the driver's seat, Dean followed as Trevor closed the door for him and they pulled off in front of Roman's cadillac. Dean laughed bitterly as he realized he and Roman, and anything good that happened between them from now, was a result of Seth being unable to keep it in his pants. 

"What do you know Trev? The weasel was good for something after all." 

"You'll be happier without him Mr. Ambrose," 

Dean smiled at Trevor's words and thought of Roman. He had not known the man long, but the sparks that shot through his body when Roman touched him, or looked at him with those big, endearing eyes, oh yeah. He looked out the mirror and smiled, he got the image in his head that Roman was in a similar position and then he nodded, watching the flowers drop. He knew it. It was Roman. Roman would be the one to make him happy.

"I already am." 

Trevor glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw his boss, a man he considered a friend, considering how long ago Mr. Rollins had employed him as a driver for Dean, and to see that smile on his face, a genuine one. Knowing that Seth would be burning in hell for his sins, he smiled and turned onto their street, knowing Dean would be too excited for his evening with the tall, dark and handsome gentleman to agree to any stops. 

Dean guessed it was true what they say, happiness comes in waves, even if it leaves you for a little while, it'll come back and find you again. Dean smiled as he thought of the past hour, the two black cadillacs arriving, when only the deceased's spouse was supposed to be in a black cadillac would surely have people talking, but who cares? Dean was so incredibly happy, hopefully this time he's get it right. He smiled for the first time in weeks as he saw his house come into view, for the first time in weeks, he didn't feel disgusted. He had bought that house for himself and Seth 6 years ago, perfect to raise their family in. He guessed now was the right time to consider selling it? He sighed with a warm smile. For the first time in a long time, everything in Dean's life felt like it was happening at the right time.

_**Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, the right time.** _


End file.
